Worth
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Wolf-born!M-21 AU· M-21 is used to being a dog of the Union; that's all he's ever been. His latest mission is a simple one. At least, that's what he THOUGHT it would be.


**Summary** : M-21 is used to being a dog of the Union; that's all he's ever been. His latest mission is a simple one. At least, that's what he _thought_ it would be.

Contains: Animal abuse, blood, death.

Wolf-born!M-21 AU! :D As in, he was born as a wolf and raised in the Union.

Written for the otpprompt prompt, 'Imagine your OTP raising a wolf pup but it won't look them in the eye.'

This fic ran away from me, hah.

* * *

 **Worth  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

M-21 looked around at the new place, lifting his snout to sniff the air. It wasn't that much different from what he was used to, more smoky, but that could have been Jake, a cig in his mouth again, the tip glowing. M-21 longed for the other members of his pack, but they had disappeared one by one, taken by one of their trainers or put down by them. Or both.

The wind ruffled his fur and he twisted an ear towards Jake as the human snapped the lighter shut.

"The fuck did I get a fucking gopher mission," Jake hissed, shoving his hands into his pockets, yanking M-21's leash, making his tail lash as he tried to stay on all fours. "And I have to look after a Union _pet_ too."

He wasn't a pet — he was a wolf enhanced to be able to listen and understand humans, just like Jake had been enhanced to be stronger and faster than most humans.

M-21 moved closer to Jake in case the human yanked the leash again. But he would be glad once their mission started - Jake's smoke interfered with his sense of smell, and he would be free of the metal collar pressed against his neck.

He just had to wait. His tail wagged at the tip at the thought.

xOx

The human Jake met stank of fear, his hands trembling. He had been fine until they entered the room.

The empty room.

"It was right here! I - gkk!" Jake had grabbed the human by the throat and M-21 ignored them, scenting the air. There was something he hadn't smelled before, and a lot of damp. Whatever had laid on the floor had been bigger than a human.

Blood joined the scents, the human making a wet gargling sound before falling silent.

He stilled at Jake's hands on him, undoing the metal collar.

"Go find it."

He could do that. He already had the scent and he ran out the window and jumped, his paws taking the impact when he landed with ease.

Tail whipping around to keep him balanced, M-21 chased the scent.

xOx

M-21 found the source of the scent. They were tall for a human, short dark fur on their head and they wearing white clothes like his trainers. Their scent wasn't as damp as the scent he'd been following, but if the human smelled of it, then they would know where it was.

Now he just had to stalk the human to where they were hiding and wait for Jake to call him to lead him there.

Except the human turned their head and looked at him like the human had known he was there the entire time, and he froze. He should retreat. He wasn't supposed to be seen when he was tracking something.

M-21 dropped his gaze instead, his ears flattening as a confused whine escaped his throat. What was going on? He had never met the human before, but M-21 _knew_ they were a pack leader and must be obeyed.

He didn't move when he heard the human walking closer, though his nose twitched when the human stopped in front of him. The scent he was following wasn't an overlay - that _was_ their scent. The human wasn't human? Even the humans in the Union that had been changed still smelled like a human, no matter how faint.

"You have had a hard life," the not-human said, and M-21 twitched an ear at that. The not-human thought so? He still lived while he wasn't so sure about his packmates. He was able to leave the building and run.

"Do you wish to come home?"

...Yes, he did. He was supposed to stay with the target and wait to be called. If he went with the not-human, he could find the damp object as well. He hadn't stayed with a target before though, hiding close-by instead.

"You are allowed to look." The not-human's voice was soft, not the kind of soft that said the human was angry but pretending to be happy and their body was still as relaxed as M-21 had seen it.

He still didn't look up. He wasn't supposed to.

A soft sigh. "Very well."

M-21 stilled at a pressure on his head, light enough to be felt, not hurt. What...? He was only touched there when he was being cleaned.

The not-human took their hand back. "Let us go."

M-21 moved to follow as the not-human turned, putting the thought to the back of his mind. The not-human wouldn't do that again.

xOx

M-21 stayed close to the not-human's side as they walked, still staying there as the not-human changed shoes once they were in the building.

"Master, wel - ah?" There was a pale-furred being standing in the new room they entered, and M-21 sniffed the air. _He_ smelled like the humans at the Union, changed but still recognisable. Was Master the not-human's name?

"He followed me home," Master said, walking further into the room.

"...That's a wolf."

He was.

"He is," Master said, and M-21 looked up at them, ears pricked. Had they...? It was like Master had known what he was thinking.

Master looked down at him and M-21 saw their smile. The tip of his tail wagged.

"Hello there." M-21 glanced at the human walking over. "I'm going to clean you first — you're tracking dirt into the house."

M-21 curled his tail under his body. Being cleaned meant a check-up happened afterwards.

"It is all right," Master said, patting his head. "Frankenstein will not hurt you."

Frankenstein was still smiling as M-21 slunk towards him. He could recognise a trainer by their body language and they expected to be obeyed.

They went further into the building and M-21's nose twitched at the scents there. He could smell the damp object, but he continued following Frankenstein — he could sniff the object out later, once Frankenstein was appeased.

He hopped into the shower while Frankenstein put an apron on and rolled his sleeves back to slip gloves on. Why was he...? He couldn't always understand humans, so M-21 closed the shower with his claws like he'd been taught.

M-21 drew back when Frankenstein opened the shower door again and stepped in. What had he done wrong?

"Did you expect to shower by yourself?" Frankenstein's voice was soft like Master's.

...Yes? He always had.

Frankenstein crouched and M-21 stayed where he was, staring out the glass. But the human wasn't towering over him anymore, wasn't moving into his space to force him to do something, and when M-21 finally worked up the courage to glance at him, Frankenstein was looking out the glass as well, exposing his neck to him.

It calmed him down enough to stop pressing up against the wall, and M-21 moved closer to him.

He froze when Frankenstein raised a hand, but the movement was slow and deliberate, not lashing out to hit or grab. He didn't move when Frankenstein touched his head. The touch was gentle, and M-21 found himself pressing into when Frankenstein scratched him between the ears.

"This will just be some water and soap," Frankenstein said, lifting the shower head from where it hung and turned it on, the spray hitting the wall. Frankenstein adjusted something on the machine it was attached to and tested the water, putting his hand in the way. He made a few more adjustments and then nodded, seeming satisfied by the temperature.

M-21 braced himself for the water as Frankenstein turned the spray to him. It was cooler than he expected, not scalding when it touched him. He turned to Frankenstein in confusion.

"How's that?" Frankenstein said, spraying M-21's body with one hand, the other running over his fur and making sure all the water got to it, keeping his head dry. "Still too hot?"

M-21 shook his head. It was bearable.

Frankenstein started humming under his breath as he continued cleaning him and M-21 sighed, listening to him. It had to be the most pleasant wash he'd had with a human.

M-21 glanced over when Frankenstein switched the shower off. "You can shake yourself off here, but wait until I've closed the door first."

As soon as Frankenstein left the shower and closed the door, M-21 shook himself, feeling lighter once he'd gotten rid of most the water.

Frankenstein was out of the apron and gloves by the time M-21 opened the door and hopped out. The human was also ready with a big towel.

M-21 edged over and investigated it. It didn't smell bad and when he was done, Frankenstein reached over and rubbed M-21's body with a bit of the towel.

Frankenstein was a strange human and trainer but M-21 stayed still as Frankenstein continued rubbing him and...oh. That felt nice. M-21's tail wagged as Frankenstein kept going.

"That feels better, doesn't it?" Frankenstein said, stepping back.

It did. He didn't feel as itchy as before.

Frankenstein patted his head again, and M-21 was starting to get used to the touch when Frankenstein folded his ear back. He tried to twitch it back into place, but Frankenstein's grip was firm.

"M-21...?"

He looked over at the call.

"That's your name?" Frankenstein narrowed his eyes and M-21 dropped his gaze. Frankenstein let go of his ear and patted his head. "I'm beginning to suspect where you're from," he muttered. "You're trained, you've been forced to wear a too tight collar, you're malnourished and if you're fully grown, you're smaller than you should be."

He had been the runt of his litter, his littermates all bigger than him.

Frankenstein's check-up didn't take long, the human mostly checking his teeth, between his paws and under his tail. There had been no needles involved and M-21 followed Frankenstein back downstairs, his tail higher than it had been when they'd first went up.

Master was sitting at the table when they returned, a book in their hands. Should he stay with Frankenstein or go to Master?

Master glanced at him, smiling and M-21 trotted over, sitting next to them. Master placed their hand on his head and kept it there.

M-21 smelled meat but didn't look towards the distraction, wanting to stay close to Master.

"M-21."

He looked over at Frankenstein and went over to where he'd been called. Frankenstein had put a mat down on the floor, two bowls on top of it. Water was in one of the bowls and M-21 stared at it. He sat and waited to be told he could drink from it.

There was a pause and then Frankenstein said, "You can drink."

M-21 rushed over and lapped at the water, the coolness a relief to his throat.

"When _was_ the last time you drank?" Frankenstein murmured. M-21 didn't know, and didn't care because he could drink _now_.

He drank his fill and stepped back with a sigh, his tail wagging to a slow beat.

The scent of meat was closer now and when he turned his head, Frankenstein was holding out a piece to him.

There had been a lot of times when his trainers had offered food to him like that, and when he'd eaten it, he'd felt sick for days after. He couldn't refuse it though, so he took it from Frankenstein's paw and swallowed it in one gulp.

Frankenstein washed his hands afterwards. "I'll have dinner ready soon."

He was going to have more food...?

xOx

M-21 huffed as he followed Master up the stairs. His stomach was filled after that meal and he moved slower than usual, in case one wrong move made him bring it up again.

Master lead him to a room and opened the door. "This is your room."

His room?

"Yes. You can sleep here."

...Huh. He hadn't thought about staying inside the building. He'd gotten used to Master knowing what he was thinking; it had been a while since he'd met someone who could understand him easily.

M-21 stepped in and started investigating the room. It didn't smell like what he was tracking -the scent was strongest downstairs- but the room was still filled with interesting scents.

When he looked up again, Master was gone, the door still open. M-21 padded over and listened - the building was quiet. He could try to find the damp object now.

He went down the stairs, his ears always moving for sounds. He didn't hear anything and he went in the opposite direction from where he'd been fed. The scent was stronger there and it led to a door.

It didn't take much effort to open it, but his ears flattened at the small enclosed room filled with shelves. He stepped in just in case, but the space the object had taken up was bigger than that. There might have been something hidden behind the wall though, and now he knew where the scents lead.

Now he just had to wait for Jake's call and he could lead him there.

M-21 closed the door and went back to the room. He curled up in a corner and fell asleep.

xOx

M-21 dashed out as soon as Frankenstein opened the glass door, the grass cool under his paws and he went to find a place to pee.

"I don't think I should take you for a walk just yet, I'm afraid," Frankenstein said, steam raising from the mug in his hand. "People will want you on a leash and I don't want to put a collar on you until your neck is healed."

He huffed at that. He didn't want to wear that collar again.

Once he was done and had sniffed the area he'd been released into, M-21 trotted back into the building, Frankenstein closing the door behind him.

xOx

M-21 had heard a lot of noise downstairs a day later and went down to investigate. Noise meant something was happening, that someone was being attacked.

There were multiple humans there, around Master, but when they'd seen _him_ they'd rushed over, making even more noise than before. They were _attacking_ him.

He snarled at the humans crowding him, baring his teeth and about to leap at them.

" _Stop_ ," Master said, and M-21 froze. So did the other humans.

"He's not used to a lot of people yet," Frankenstein said, ushering the humans away. "So he could panic if you all try to interact with him at once. Give him space and let him come to you."

"Awww..."

Some of the humans looked at him but they stayed where they were.

M-21 stayed by the door and backed away, cringing when Master walked over to him. He'd done something wrong. He didn't run —that made the trainers angrier, and he tucked his tail between his legs.

Master petted his head. ...He wasn't angry? "Come," Master said, and M-21 followed, leaving the noisy humans behind.

Master lead him back to his room and sat on the bed. M-21 stood in front of them, uncertain.

When Master reached over and petted him again, M-21 relaxed, stepping closer.

"They are children," Master said, finding a spot he liked being scratched in. "Puppies. They can be noisy, but they will not harm you."

But most humans that made a lot of noise tried to hurt him... Though his trainers were quiet a lot of the time and they _did_ hurt him.

"Next time, I will tell you the next time they come over."

That would help.

"They also tend to come home from school with me."

M-21 lifted his head. School?

"It is a place where human puppies go to learn for hours. There are hundreds of them there."

M-21 wrinkled his snout, huffing. It had to be noisy.

Master chuckled, scratching him under his jaw. "They are, but that means they are happy." Their hand paused.

"...Ah. We will be going to school tomorrow so Frankenstein and I will not be in the house for a few hours."

They were leaving him alone? He whined, flattening his ears.

"We will return," Master said. "You do not have to worry."

He still would, no matter what Master said.

xOx

Master petted his head as he and Frankenstein stood at the front door, changing their shoes. "We will be back in a few hours."

He could wait that. He _had_ waited that with no trouble. M-21 sighed, watching them leave, the door clicking shut behind them.

There was water in his bowl, but he left that alone. Frankenstein had bought him a few bright toys and stored them in a box in the corner of the room — he hadn't played with them, the items and smells not interesting him.

He could try to find the object again...

xOx

All the scents lead to the same place and he still didn't know how to get into it and...

If Master and Frankenstein had left, he couldn't lead Jake to where they were if Jake wanted them as well. Master was connected to the object, so could tell Jake where it was.

He flattened his ears and whined. If he couldn't lead Jake to them, Jake would be mad.

He went to the window door and clasped the key in his mouth and turned it in the direction he'd seen Frankenstein do it. When it was turned, he pulled the handle down and pushed the door open.

The gate there was an easy hop to get over and M-21 started searching for Master and Frankenstein.

xOx

Master and Frankenstein had split not too far from their building, the human puppies joining Master. M-21 followed Master's scent, since they were tied to the object.

He had to stop when their scents entered a gated off area. The ground was saturated with thousands of scents and this had to be the school Master had to talked about.

He paced before the gate. He needed to know where Master had gone, but the puppies...

Weren't there, the area inside empty. They had to be inside the buildings. He could find where Master was and then leave.

M-21 backed up from the gate and leaped, landing on top of the gate and scrabbled the rest of the way over. He picked out Master's scent and started following it again.

His ears pricked at the sound of someone approaching and he lifted his head to find somewhere to hide. There wasn't any.

Kill the guard or run? He had to find where Master was -

"M-21."

He turned his head towards the call, the tip of his tail wagging at the sight of Frankenstein. So he _had_ come here.

"What are you doing here?" Frankenstein murmured. "And how did you get out of the house?"

M-21 pressed into Frankenstein's touch when he petted his body.

"As you can see, Master and I are fine." Frankenstein sighed. "This is one way for you to exercise, I suppose, though I would have preferred it if you hadn't come alone." Another head pat.

"Master is in class at the moment so you can't visit him."

Frankenstein's body was leaning towards one of the buildings and M-21 looked in that direction.

"Yes, that one."

Now that he knew where Master was, he could go back.

"I'll escort you home."

When M-21 glanced at him, Frankenstein smiled. "I was due for a break and the fresh air will do me good."

That was his decision and M-21 couldn't make him change his mind, so he followed the human as they went back to the gate.

xOx

M-21 stilled at Frankenstein's touch to his head. It wasn't the human's regular head pats, only brushing with the tips of his fingers, and they were still walking back from the school. Or they had been, until Frankenstein stopped.

What was wrong? He lifted his head to peer at Frankenstein, but he wasn't looking at M-21. He was staring at the rooftops instead.

After a few seconds, Frankenstein shook his head. "It must have been my imagination," he murmured. Frankenstein glanced at him.

M-21 sniffed at the request but couldn't smell anything.

Frankenstein gave him a proper head pat this time. "Well then," Frankenstein said, "let's keep going."

xOx

M-21 lead Frankenstein around the back of the building and Frankenstein chuckled when he opened the gate. "So that's how you escaped. I thought you worked out how to open the front door."

He'd heard the door lock when Master and Frankenstein left - he wouldn't be able to return if he'd left that way.

"I suppose I should take the key out," Frankenstein said as he opened the window door and let M-21 through. "But this way will cut down on the mess as well."

Frankenstein seemed to spend far more time cleaning up than M-21's trainers had.

"Do you need anything else?" Frankenstein asked, going to his bowls.

No, he d-

M-21's tail started wagging at the sound of Frankenstein opening a can of food.

xOx

M-21 went downstairs to investigate the ringing sound. It was one he associated with being let out of the Union building and he found the phone with no trouble.

He wasn't allowed to touch machines unless he was told to so he stared at it as it continued to ring.

It stopped ringing. " _Hello-_ " M-21's ears pricked up at Frankenstein's voice. " _-this is the Lee residence. I'm afraid I can't reach the phone now, but if_ -"

He turned away from that, knowing it was a recording after hearing his handlers complain every time they reached something similar.

" _M-21?_ " He paused, looking back at the phone. It was still Frankenstein's voice, but not as clear as what he'd just been hearing. " _I'm hoping you're hearing this message and haven't left the house again. I should make you something that I can contact you directly - ah, that's something for another time." A sigh. "I'm phoning to tell you Master is returning with his friends now so please don't be startled when they arrive. Hm, now how will I know you've heard this..._ "

That was a command and M-21 braced his paws on the edge of the table to knock the phone off where it was being held with his snout. It fell off with a clatter and M-21 went back down again, snuffling around it. He couldn't make the same noises humans did, but he could try.

His ears pricked at Frankenstein's chuckle. " _Good boy._ " He was? " _Leave this on the living room table so Master can switch it off._

He could do that. M-21 lifted the phone up between his teeth and carried it there, his tail wagging.

xOx

It didn't take long for Master to return with the human puppies and M-21 stayed in his room to keep away from them though, though his ears twitched towards the door every time there was a large burst of noise.

The noise went on for a long time, longer than M-21 was used to hearing and he crept down the stairs, listening in case the human puppies ran at him again.

He stayed close to the door, watching what was happening. The human puppies were clustered around the table making a lot of noise while Frankenstein was standing near the kitchen, his body stiff. Was he angry at the human puppies?

Maybe he should leave and come back later.

"Ah! It's the dog!"

M-21 froze, eyes widening at the call. The human puppies had seen him. He should run before - they weren't running at him. They'd quietened down at shout, turning their heads to stare at him. They didn't move towards him though, and after a while they turned back to each other, their voices quieter.

When he looked at Frankenstein, his body was less tense, but M-21 left to go to his room again. He had too much experience of a trainer being angry at someone else and then turning it on him and his packmates to risk it.

xOx

The need to relieve himself drove M-21 back downstairs later. The noise had disappeared for a while and when M-21 peered into the living room, the human puppies were gone.

Frankenstein was bent over the table, muttering as he picked something up.

Master glanced at him, smiling, and M-21 crept closer, watching Frankenstein.

There was a lot of food spread over the table, bright and shiny wrappings covering it as well.

"The puppies tend to be messy," Master said, reaching over to stroke his back.

"That is an understatement, Master," Frankenstein said with a sigh, putting more of the wrappings into the bin he was holding.

Frankenstein didn't seem angry anymore so M-21 went to the window door and opened it.

"Maybe I should install something so it opens when he nears it," M-21 heard Frankenstein say as he slipped out. "It would lessen the teeth and claw marks."

The table was clean by the time M-21 returned and he looked up at Frankenstein clapping his hands. "Well then, now that's done, I'll start dinner."

M-21 wagged his tail at that. Frankenstein had started giving him more food at each meal and he wasn't sure if it was a reward for behaving or it was Frankenstein being a strange trainer, but he wasn't going to refuse it.

xOx

The next time the human puppies came around, M-21 didn't wait as long before going downstairs. They were noisy as they usually were, but M-21 continued watching them. They didn't attack each other when they were extra noisy, even if their limbs flailed.

He could place their laughter, and that usually meant the human was having fun. They were...playing with each other...? Was that what they were doing?

Frankenstein was in the food area, drinking from a cup. He saw M-21 and smiled at him.

M-21 slunk in, his ears pinned on the human children. They still didn't move towards him and he sighed as he sat next to Frankenstein, leaning into his leg before the human reached down to pet his head.

He hadn't been allowed to make this much noise when he was a puppy, but maybe humans were different.

M-21 tensed when one of the human puppies went over to them, but he didn't look in their direction, opening where Frankenstein kept the food. The human puppy _did_ wave in his direction when he went back to the others and M-21's nose twitched, trying to get his scent. That was all that happened, and M-21 huffed, relaxing.

It did seem like they weren't going to harm him, like Master had said.

Maybe next time they visited he would approach them.

xOx

M-21 hovered by the doorway, listening as the front door opened and watched the human puppies pile into the house one by one.

They saw him and grinned or exclaimed, but they clustered around the table again and M-21's nose twitched at the scent of the food they had brought.

Once they had settled, M-21 crept in and padded to Master's side. He huffed at Master's hand on his head and watched the human puppies.

They were looking at him but not moving towards him. One by one they looked away and at the board laid on top of the table.

Once they stopped looking at him, M-21 edged closer to one of the human puppies sitting near Master. The human puppy glanced at him and then looked away, a smile on her face as she held her hand out and he sniffed it. When she moved her hand to pet his head, he didn't move away.

xOx

M-21 picked up a wrapper with his teeth after the human puppies left, looking at Frankenstein.

Frankenstein smiled at him and held the bin towards him. "Thank you."

He didn't mind that! M-21 dropped the wrapper into the bin and went to pick up another, his tail wagging.

Frankenstein paused when something started ringing and while he was busy with that, M-21 continued cleaning the table.

" _Hey, Rai!_ " M-21's ear swivelled towards the voice. That was the name the human puppies called Master. Why had they called Frankenstein? " _It's been a while since we last met, right?_ " That didn't make sense — the children had just left. " _So we should meet up again at the construction site. You know where that is_?"

There was a new scent in the air and M-21 lifted his head to study Master and Frankenstein. They were both frowning.

" _And we'd like to play with your wolf too!_ "

M-21's eyes widened, his ears flattening when Master and Frankenstein looked at him. The human puppies never called him that — to them he was a dog.

It had to be Jake. Jake had stolen the human puppies to call him out. But Jake had a whistle that signalled he was to return; that's why M-21 had been waiting around the house. Why hadn't he used that?

" _We'll see you soon!_ " The human puppy stopped the call before Frankenstein could reply.

His lips pursed, Frankenstein slipped the phone back into his pocket. "It would seem the children are in danger, Master."

Master nodded, standing up. "Stay here," Master said to M-21 and M-21's eyes widened again.

He shook his head, huffing. He knew what was going on — Jake would kill the human puppies if he didn't come, if Jake hadn't killed them already.

"Then we need to hurry," Master said and M-21 dashed for the door.

xOx

It wasn't hard to find Jake's scent. In fact, Jake had captured the human puppies not too far from Master and Frankenstein's building.

Had Jake known where he was? He must have if he'd captured the puppies to call him out.

M-21 paused, smelling a new familiar scent.

"What is it?" Master said.

He'd stopped and so had Master and Frankenstein, looking back at him.

Mary? She'd arrived too?

No wonder Jake had done this, if she'd arrived and Jake had nothing to show her.

"The kidnapper is not alone, Frankenstein," Master said, still looking at M-21.

"Understood, Master. I'll find them." Frankenstein bowed and then leapt away.

M-21 continued tracking Jake and the puppies' scent. Mary hadn't been inside the construction area with Jake, and he hadn't smelled any bloodshed yet. It was strange to worry about the puppies, something he hadn't done before — the only ones he'd used to care about where his packmates, but now they were gone...

Jake was leaning against one of the metal beams when they reached the area they were in, blowing out a puff of smoke.

The puppies were huddled together, their fear thick in the air.

"Tch," Jake said, his eyes narrowed at M-21, ignoring Master. "You took your sweet time getting here." He snorted, dropping the cig and stepping on it. "Must have been nice, leaving your mission and getting pampered instead."

But he _had_ been doing his mission! He had been waiting for Jake.

Jake curled his upper lip, baring his teeth. "You still belong to the Union, mutt. You can't just run away — they'll send someone to put you down." He grinned.

His tail tucked between his legs and his ears flat, M-21 went back to Jake's side. He knew that and he hadn't tried to run, but Jake didn't understand him and wouldn't have listened to him.

He cringed, trying to not struggle too much when Jake grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him up so his paws were dangling in the air. He whined as the cold metal of the collar bit into his neck, the catch snapping shut.

Jake dropped him while the puppies' exclamations echoed around the room.

"Leave him alone!"

"He didn't do anything!"

"Shut _up_!" Jake roared, whirling on the puppies and glaring at them. "He's a useless piece of trash that's too old to even follow a simple order."

M-21 yelped as Jake kicked him in the face, tasting blood.

"Heh, I should just put you down here," Jake said, advancing on him and grinning. M-21 stood up again in time for Jake to kick him again. "Save the Union the trouble. You're just a mutt to them — they only care about someone finding the modifications you've gone though."

M-21 could see Jake's drawn back fist and he cringed, closing his eyes to the blow.

It didn't come.

"What the _hell_?"

When M-21 peeked, Master was between him and Jake, his hand lifted up against Jake's fist. Jake was gritting his teeth and M-21 could see he was straining, trying to force Master back, who wasn't moving. That didn't make any sense. Jake was enhanced.

And Master wasn't human.

Master pushed Jake with as much effort as they lifted a cup and Jake was thrown away, crashing into one of the metal beams across the area.

Why would — M-21 was a dog of the Union. That was something he'd been told since he was a puppy. The only ones who wanted to protect him were his packmates. And they were beaten or put down if they had tried to do that.

He flinched at a gentle touch to his head. Master had protected him now, but that wouldn't keep Jake down for long.

"The origin of your power is not to be taken lightly," Master said, and when Master took their hand back, their palm was bloody.

The what...?

M-21 cringed again at Jake's roar as the human stomped out of the debris that had fallen around him. Jake had transformed as well, his arms purple and covered in curved spikes. M-21 whined, wanting to back away. Jake transformed and angry meant he was going to kill them all.

"Bastard!" Jake snarled, leaping towards them and landing behind Master, his arm cocked back. "I'm going to-"

Master looked at Jake over their shoulder, and M-21 didn't know what Master did, but Jake jerked back a step, hesitating.

Jake shook his head and bared his teeth at Master. "Whatever you just-"

" _Kneel_."

Jake didn't just kneel - both his knees cracked against the ground from the force of how hard he went down, both his palms slamming in front of him as well.

He howled, jerking his head to glare at Master. "You think-"

"I did _not give you permission to speak._ "

Jake's eyes widened, a choking sound escaping his throat as he opened and closed his mouth.

M-21 looked away when Master turned their attention to him, not knowing if he should make himself as small as possible in front of Master or if he should stay standing.

"M-21," Master said, their voice as soft as usually was when talking to him and unlike the voice they had used to command Jake, "you are allowed to look at me. I have already told you this."

Jake was panting, his muscles trembling from exertion. It wouldn't be long until Jake broke through whatever Master had done.

Master petted him and M-21 dragged his attention back to the not-human. "I can show you your power if you wish."

Did he really have power? Master seemed to think so, and Master hadn't lied to him yet. It...It could be nice to see.

This time when Master lifted his hand away, he brought his bloodied fingers to his lips, swiping a red line across them.

M-21 tensed, his eyes widening as his heart thundered like he'd ran for a day with no stops. W-what?

Energy was overflowing through him, _changing_ him.

He arched his back and he was burning inside, his bones stretching. The injuries Jake had given him were already healed and he flexed his paws, his claws reaching further and dug into the ground like it was loose dirt.

He was growing, his hips shifting and making it harder to stand on all fours like he was used to.

Even crouched on all fours he was eye-level to Jake, who'd broken through Master's hold and was standing again. His snout was longer. Wider too. Everything about him was _bigger_ than he had been before.

He could hear Master saying something but he couldn't make out the words, blood buzzing in his ears. He knew the intent though and he drew his lips back, baring his teeth at Jake before flying at him, his claws ready to rip through him.

xOx

When the rush stopped and M-21 could think again, he was back to the form he was used to, blood between his paws and teeth. That... What had Master _done_ to him?

The air was filled with blood. Jake's blood. When he looked over, there were bloody chunks splattered over the ground and wall.

He'd... He'd attacked Jake. Killed him.

M-21 whined, curling up on the ground. The Union was going to put him down for that.

There was movement on the other side of the room; M-21 didn't pay any attention to it.

"We're heading back," he heard Frankenstein say, one ear twisting towards him.

Okay.

"M-21."

What. He'd went against his training and he was going to be punished for that. Trying to run and hide made it worse.

"Master is waiting for you."

...He was? M-21 peeked over, and the human puppies were unconscious by Master and Frankenstein's sides.

But... The Union...

"We will protect you from them," Master said, nodding.

Master had never lied to him.

"Let us go home, M-21."

Home.

He couldn't go back to the Union, not after what he'd done. The best thing he should do is lie and wait to be put down but... M-21 glanced at the two again, hesitating. He didn't _want_ to die

M-21 got to his paws and padded over. Master and Frankenstein's welcoming smiles made him think that maybe, _maybe_ he would be able to live outside the Union with them. And it would be worth it.

* * *

Yeah, I used the form M-21 imagined in season 2, heh. Because this is me we're talking about, ahah.

There was going to be a bit after M-21 took out Jake where Rai takes off the collar and crumples it, saying M-21's never going to wear it again but then M-21 transformed so yeah. The collar was already off by that point, pfft.


End file.
